Accidentalmente
by Piccapo
Summary: Accidentalmente Rivaille ingiere una sustancia para aturdir tintanes, obra de Hanji. Eren deberá cuidar a su sargento mientras este es víctima de una serie de alucinaciones y no es muy consciente de sus actos. RivaillexEren (los personajes no me pertenecen).
1. Chapter 1

—¿Cómo que Rivaille está enfermo? —preguntó Eren algo alterado a la mujer con gafas que estaba delante suya.

—Pues verás… —dijo ella rascándose la cabeza— puede que haya habido un pequeño accidente con uno de mis experimentos…

—¿Es grave? —preguntó el muchacho algo alarmado.

—No, no… pero está delirando en su habitación y se ha puesto a llamarte a gritos. A mí me ha echado a patadas… ¿Podrías subir a echarle un vistazo? ¡Gracias!

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder a aquello, la mujer salió corriendo por un pasillo. Obviamente quería desentenderse del tema. El muchacho suspiró.

"¿Por qué iba a querer llamarme Rivaille? Espero que no quiera matarme o algo así…" pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de su superior. Cuando llegó, tuvo que llamar a la puerta unas cuantas veces hasta recibir la orden de entrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Rivaille había amontonado los muebles y estaba escondido detrás de ellos, totalmente en guardia.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó desconfiadamente.

—S-señor… soy yo, Eren. Hanji me dijo que…

—An, Hanji. Esa loca me ha dado por error una droga para aturdir titanes… algún día acabará conmigo. ¡Pero hoy no, hoy mataré a todos los titanes!

Eren comprendió al instante que Rivaille no sabía lo que decía. Jamás había tenido que cuidar a alguien que estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna droga, pero lo primero que hizo fue esconder las armas de Rivaille por si acaso. Después intentó poner los muebles en su sitio, pero no estaba muy seguro de donde iba cada cosa, por lo que acabó sentado en la cama de Rivaille mientras este correteaba de un lado a otro.

De pronto, el hombre se subió encima de una silla y, con una expresión de total seriedad, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

—Rivaille… ¿qué hace?

—Calla y escucha.

Eren escuchó atentamente, pero no consiguió oír nada. Mientras tanto, los pantalones del hombre fueron deslizándose hasta terminar en sus tobillos, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y su ropa interior.

—Señor... ¿por qué se ha bajado los pantalones?

—No he hecho tal cosa —dijo Rivaille mirándole con incredulidad. Eren suspiró, resignado. Entonces el mayor quiso bajar de la silla y al no poder separar los tobillos trastabilló y cayó hacia delante. Se hubiera dado de lleno contra el suelo de no ser porque Eren llegó a tiempo de amortiguar su caída. Cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba a apenas unos centímetros del de su sargento. Pudo apreciar el rostro de Rivaille, tenía el rostro encendido y las pupilas notablemente dilatadas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo, y comenzó a moverse de forma extraña. Eren tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba intentando quitarse del todo los pantalones. El joven se ruborizó al notar la peculiar postura en la que se encontraban.

Sin embargo, Rivaille no le prestó atención; en cuanto consiguió zafarse de sus pantalones se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por toda la estancia a cámara lenta diciendo que aquel sitio era enorme y que así nunca llegaría a la puerta. Más tarde encendió una vela y se quedó mirándola fijamente durante al menos cinco minutos.

Eren observaba atentamente cada cosa que el hombre hacía. Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba disfrutando. Le preocupaba un poco, pero no podía negar que era gracioso ver a un hombre tan serio como Rivaille hacer todas esas tonterías. Se preguntaba qué pasaría por su cabeza.

Le dejó correr y saltar por toda la habitación y fue víctima de muchas de sus locuras, pero finalmente la energía del hombre se agotó. Al cabo de un par de horas cayó rendido en la cama. Eren se quedó a su lado hasta que pensó que se había dormido, entonces se levantó y, tras un último vistazo a Rivaille, se dispuso a irse.

Pero entonces notó cómo algo le sujetaba el brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —escuchó la voz firme de su sargento.

—Iré a dormir a otra parte —respondió girándose para mirarle. Rivaille tenía los ojos posados firmemente en los suyos. Ya tenía mejor aspecto, pero su rostro aún seguía muy rojo. Su mirada estaba algo vidriosa, probablemente tendría fiebre por culpa de algún efecto secundario.

—No te vayas —dijo muy serio—, duerme a mi lado.

Eren se quedó de piedra, no por la proposición del hombre (peores cosas le había pedido a lo largo de la noche, como que se tirara por la ventana...), sino porque jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien tan temible pudiera verse tan indefenso. Y fue esa petición, esa muestra de debilidad, la que convenció al chico de no dejarle solo.

Se acurrucó con él entre las mantas en una postura rígida y forzada. El colchón era pequeño, por lo que sus cuerpos estaban en total contacto. Rivaille despedía una considerable cantidad de calor debido a la fiebre.

—Eren... —le llamó el hombre, y el aludido giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, el mayor depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara. Se quedó paralizado ante aquel beso, ¿acaso Rivaille seguía alucinando? Sí, seguramente fuera eso. Tras besarle le abrazó y suspiró profundamente. Su cálida respiración chocaba contra el hombro de Eren, que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Estaba en una postura cómoda, con aquella estufa humana abrazándole, y por más que quiso luchar contra el sueño al final se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**En teoría esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero alguna gente me pidió continuación y bueno, aquí está. Tal vez escriba un tercer capítulo, depende de si me lo pedís o no...**

**Espero que os guste, adiós :3**

* * *

Levi no abrió los ojos directamente al despertar. Primero suspiró y se estiró. Al hacerlo su mano chocó contra el cálido cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. Sorprendido, dio un respingo y se incorporó en la cama. Al ver a Eren sus ojos se abrieron mucho y miró alrededor como buscando el motivo de por qué estaba ese mocoso en su cama.

—¿Eren? —susurró , y le zarandeó. El chico murmuró algo en sueños, pero no se despertó. Rivaille insistió hasta que abrió los ojos. Eren se incorporó tan violentamente que se cayó al suelo.

—¡Auch! —el joven se golpeó en la cabeza al caer. Levi se asomó al borde de la cama y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El muchacho le explicó, algo nervioso, lo que había ocurrido con Hanji y que había tenido que cuidarle.

—¿Estás seguro de que te pedí que te quedaras a dormir? —sonaba algo desconfiado.

—S-sí, señor. Usted tenía fiebre y…

—Entiendo —le cortó el mayor—, en fin, ya estoy bien así que puedes irte.

—Sí, señor.

Al levantarse, Eren notó un curioso bulto en los pantalones. Levi también se dio cuenta. Avergonzado, se tapó la entrepierna con las manos como pudo mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate. El chico salió corriendo de la habitación, disculpándose a gritos por su "estado".

_Cosas de niños_, pensó Rivaille, y una fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Eren corrió hasta su habitación en los calabozos del castillo. Se metió corriendo en la cama y comenzó a maldecirlo todo. Joder, qué vergüenza, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Y si ahora el capitán le consideraba débil por haberse levantado duro o algo así? No, eso no tenía sentido, seguro que a su superior también le había pasado a veces… Al imaginarse a Levi en ese estado un extraño rubor cubrió sus mejillas, rubor que se incrementó al recordar que la noche anterior le había dado un beso. No, no, no, no. Eso había sido por la droga de Hanji, seguro. Intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquel amago de beso no le había afectado, se levantó y se fue a buscar a Armin y Mikasa.

Levi no tardó en ducharse y bajar a desayunar con Erwin y Hanji como de costumbre. Una inquietante duda no paraba de rondarle la cabeza. No recordaba apenas nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero era consciente de que Eren le atraía bastante. ¿Y si había dicho o hecho algo extraño con él? Después de todo habían dormido en la misma cama. Sabía que la única forma de saberlo era preguntarle al muchacho, pero dudaba que este fuera a responder la verdad en caso de que hubieran hecho algo. Probablemente le daría mucha vergüenza e inventaría alguna excusa barata.

Cuando llegó al comedor y vio a Hanji, notó que las venas se le hinchaban. Todo era culpa de aquella mujer.

—¡Tú, loca! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

La mujer no se intimidó ni un poco por sus palabras.

—¿Estás bien ya, Rivaille? —preguntó con un gesto de la mano.

—La cabeza me duele horrores, ¿qué mierda me diste?

—Creo… que es mejor que no lo sepas… —se rascó la cabeza con esa cara suya de inocencia, tan poco creíble— Al menos te dejé en buenas manos, ¿no?

Levi la miró con odio y ella rio.

—¿A qué te refieres con "buenas manos"?

—Bueno, te pusiste a llamar a Eren como loco, parecía que te iba a dar algo si no le veías. "¡Eren! ¡Eren!" —le imitó chistosamente— Así que le dejé a cargo de ti. A saber la noche que le has dado al pobre muchacho. Espero que al menos le hayas dado las gracias por cuidarte.

—No tengo nada que agradecerle a ese mocoso.

—Enano cascarrabias.

—Bruja.

Erwin sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Las "peleas" entre esos dos eran muy divertidas.

…

Cuando Armin le preguntó a Eren dónde había estado la noche anterior, este le contó lo ocurrido con su superior. Omitiendo, por supuesto, el beso y lo que había pasado por la mañana. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas cuando su amigo le contó las payasadas que el sargento había hecho y esto hizo que Eren viera todo de otra forma. Había sido una buena noche, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Por qué pidió que fueras tú a cuidarle? —preguntó el rubio inocentemente. Eren se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Tampoco importa mucho, estaba delirando.

—Pero tenía que haber un motivo. Leí que bajo los efectos de las drogas al cerebro le cuesta elaborar mentiras. Es decir, todo lo que hizo el sargento lo hacía porque de verdad sentía esa necesidad. Por ejemplo, si se subió a una silla, se bajó los pantalones y te dijo que escucharas atentamente —soltó una risita al imaginarse la escena—, era porque él de verdad escuchaba algo al hacer eso. Probablemente fuera producto de su imaginación, sí, pero para él era real. Así que si te llamó explícitamente a ti también tuvo que ser por algo.

Eren escuchó atentamente la explicación de Armin. Tenía sentido, no cabía duda de eso. Pero si el chico estaba en lo correcto. ¿por qué le había llamado precisamente a él? ¿Qué motivos podía tener el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad para querer que estuviera con él un chico de quince años? Pero lo más preocupante era que le había pedido que durmiera con él y después le había besado. ¿En serio sentía la necesidad de hacer aquello? Un repentino rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué te pasa?

—N-nada…

Dieron igual todas las cosas con las que intentó distraerse, no dejaba de pensar en su sargento. _Si hizo esas cosas debe ser porque le gusto._ Esa idea no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Era consciente de lo egocéntrico e infantil que sonaba, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar?

Él tenía claro que no era gay ni mucho menos, pero no le desagradaba pensar aquello. Se sentía importante, por así decirlo. Durante la mañana se cruzó con el hombre un par de veces y puso los cinco sentidos en descubrir si le miraba de algún modo especial. Nada. Rivaille era tan indiferente con él como de costumbre. ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto? Que ese hombre no le hiciera caso siempre había sido un milagro. ¿por qué ahora no?

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, igual. Estuvo todo el rato pendiente de su superior. Aquello era estúpido, no dejaba de repetírselo a sí mismo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. No es extraño que un adolescente se caliente la cabeza con tonterías, después de todo.

…

El día transcurrió aparentemente tranquilo, aunque el mocoso de Eren no dejaba de mirarlo. Le ponía de los nervios. ¿Acaso realmente había hecho algo indebido? Tenía que preguntarle. Debía encontrar la manera de quedarse con él a solas.

…

Sucedió. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento ni por qué, pero acabó pensando en qué pasaría si a él también le gustara el sargento. Se imaginó besándole, acariciando su cuerpo, y para su sorpresa no le disgustó tanto. No le gustaban los hombres, vale, pero ¿y si él era una excepción?

Por la tarde, cuando estaba descansando en una habitación con Armin y Mikasa, Rivaille irrumpió de pronto. Tenía un gesto serio que hizo que los tres se pusieran en pie de golpe.

—Ackerman, Arlelt, Hanji tiene trabajo para vosotros. Tú, ven conmigo. —tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta tal y como había venido.

Eren se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué fuera con él? Se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Miró un instante a sus amigos, que parecían tan perplejos como él, y después echó a andar detrás del hombre. Le siguió en silencio por una serie de pasillos hasta que el mayor entró en una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo. Cuando Eren entró, Rivaille cerró la puerta con llave.

—Lamento interrumpir tu rato de descanso, pero tenía que preguntarte algunas cosas —dijo el hombre recostándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—No importa —contestó Eren esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó Rivaille, y al ver que el menor no respondía, inquirió— ¿Cuál fue mi comportamiento anoche?

—Ah… eso… pues verá…

Eren le contó al hombre lo mismo que le contó a Armin antes, que había estado haciendo cosas sin sentido durante horas. Le daba vergüenza decirle que le había besado. Cuando terminó su relato, los ojos de Rivaille le estaban taladrando.

—Lamento lo ocurrido. ¿Hay algo _más_ que deba saber?

—N-no.

El sargento le miró como si no le creyera.

—En ese caso puedes ir a descansar. Apuesto a que ha sido una noche larga para ti.

Tras decir eso se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba metiendo la llave, la voz de Eren le hizo detenerse en seco.

—Me besó.

Rivaille se giró para verle. Miraba hacia el suelo y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Usted me besó, señor.

No tenía que habérselo dicho, era un idiota. Ahora no sabía dónde meterse, quería irse de allí lo antes posible y desaparecer.

—¿Cómo? —la respuesta de Rivaille le pilló totalmente desprevenido— ¿Cómo te besé?

Al ver que el chico no respondía empezó a mosquearse.

—¿Cómo te besé, Eren? Maldita sea… —agarró de la camisa del joven y tiró de él para dejarlo acorralado contra la pared. Eren se fijó en sus ojos, que ahora estaban muy cerca. Por primera vez vio frustración reflejada en ellos —¿Cómo fue? ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo que le besara. Entonces tragó saliva y, con manos temblorosas, sujetó los hombros de Rivaille y se inclinó lentamente hacia él mientras iba cerrando los ojos.

…

Los labios de Eren eran más blandos y cálidos de lo que había imaginado. Su contacto era reconfortante y dejó que sus párpados cayeran a plomo. Sintió algo bullir en su interior, un calor que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Y le gustaba.

Cuando el muchacho se separó de él, le miró. Bajo sus ojos verdes, las mejillas estaban rojas.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó el mayor sin más. Eren asintió lentamente, poniéndose más rojo aún.

—Bien —eso fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de abrir tranquilamente la puerta y salir de la habitación como si nada, dejando atrás un pequeño corazón de titán que latía con fuerza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el tercer y último capítulo de este corto fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado! Besos, hasta otra 3**

* * *

No se atrevió a contarles a Armin y Mikasa lo que había ocurrido, solamente les dijo que el capitán quería hablar con él para ponerle al día con las investigaciones de Hanji. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a decirles? Si ni siquiera él entendía lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que tenía claro es que no era capaz de tranquilizarse. Cada vez que se cruzaba con Rivaille se ponía rígido y se le trababa la lengua. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pasó el resto de la tarde sopesando las posibilidades que tenía para aclarar aquella historia. Más de una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería hablar las cosas, o al menos intentarlo. Durante la cena no podía quitar la vista de encima de su superior. Le veía comer tranquilamente hablando con Erwin y Hanji, como siempre, y se preguntaba qué pasaría por la cabeza del hombre. Lo más seguro era que estuviera tan tranquilo y él fuera un idiota por estar preocupándose tanto.

…

—¿Estás bien, Levi? ¿Te pasa algo?

Estúpida Hanji. ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

—Pues claro que estoy bien, loca. —pero la mirada que le dedicó la mujer dejaba en claro que iba a ser imposible engañarla.

En efecto, no estaba tranquilo. Una serie de sentimientos se agolpaban en su mente y todos eran causados por la misma cosa. Por la misma y estúpida _cosa_. Estaba arrepentido, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo: arrepentido en cierto modo por todo lo que había pasado; feliz por haber besado a Eren y triste por… maldición, ni siquiera se atrevía a formularlo con palabras, aunque fuera en su mente. Era demasiado absurdo estar triste por una tontería así, él ya no era un adolescente. En cualquier caso no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso. Comió lo más rápido que pudo para irse a su habitación y que Hanji no lo acribillara a preguntas. Cuando llegó, se tiró en la cama sin quitarse la ropa. Incluso se dejó puestos los arneses. Suspiró pesadamente.

…

Eren esperó a que Armin y Mikasa terminaran de comer. Después los tres salieron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. El tema de Rivaille en sus conversaciones se había esfumado; Armin hablaba de todo lo que estaba aprendiendo y Mikasa y él se limitaban a escucharle. Finalmente se separaron como cada noche y Eren emprendió su camino hacia los calabozos del castillo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era hablar con Rivaille y para ello lo más aconsejable era esperar a que todo el mundo estuviera acostado. Mientras tanto, tomó una ducha caliente para relajarse.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba ante la puerta del capitán. Una tenue luz se colaba por debajo de esta. El día anterior también había estado ahí, pero con un propósito muy diferente. Aquello parecía ya muy lejano. Pensó en salir corriendo y olvidarlo todo, pero sus pies parecían anclados al suelo. Tras unos minutos, por fin tuvo valor para llamar a la puerta.

…

Levi resopló, indignado. ¿Quién tenía el valor de ir a su habitación a esas horas? Seguro que era Hanji para preguntarle tonterías otra vez. Pensaba dejarle claras a esa mujer unas cuantas cosas. Abrió la puerta violentamente.

—¿Qué quier…? —calló de golpe al ver a Eren que, por el susto, retrocedió dando un saltito.

¿Qué hacía el muchacho allí? ¿Por qué había subido? Le dio un vuelco el corazón y tiró del chico para hacerlo entrar en la habitación. Después cerró con fuerza.

Realmente no se esperaba aquello. Ver a Eren tan desorientado, nervioso y poniéndose cada vez más rojo no hizo más que recordarle el motivo por el que se sentía apenado. Se acercó lentamente hasta él y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Se sintió estúpido.

¿Por qué no podía recordar cómo le había besado la noche anterior? Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber con exactitud cómo había sido, cómo Eren se había ruborizado, si había querido seguir o no, si se habría puesto tan rígido como estaba en aquel momento. Eso era lo que le atormentaba, no recordar ese primer beso. Era demasiado frustrante.

Eren retrocedió claramente avergonzado y Rivaille fue tras él hasta dejarle acorralado contra la pared.

…

—Señor, ¿por qué me pidió que le besara antes? —las palabras salieron en tropel por los labios del muchacho. Él sólo quería saber si realmente le gustaba a aquel tipo, pero como respuesta sus labios quedaron sellados por los de Rivaille. La respiración se le aceleró al sentir el tacto blando y cálido de estos. La lengua del hombre consiguió abrirse camino hasta el interior de su boca y allí comenzó a moverse contra la suya. La sensación le pilló por sorpresa, era realmente placentera. Sentía la lengua caliente y húmeda de Rivaille, sus labios, su aliento. No pudo hacer más que corresponder torpemente a ese beso. Las manos del mayor no tardaron en aferrarse a su espalda con más delicadeza de la que era de esperar de alguien como él.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Eren empujó con las manos el pecho de Rivaille hasta conseguir que se separara de él.

—¿Yo realmente le gusto? —preguntó, acalorado. Necesitaba saberlo. Miró al hombre a los ojos. Los tenía vidriosos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, rubor que se extendía hasta la parte superior de sus orejas.

—Eren… —susurró, y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que algo se movía bajo sus manos. Presionó con más fuerza el pecho de Rivaille y lo que sintió despejó todas sus dudas. El corazón del hombre latía acelerado, casi tanto como el suyo. Lo entendió, no hacía falta que ninguno de los dos lo dijera. Agachó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando si podía besarle otra vez, y el hombre correspondió a su deseo. Rivaille no tardó en deslizar la boca hasta el cuello de Eren, justo debajo de su mandíbula. Sus labios se movieron, blandos, contra este. El más joven cerró los ojos, le gustaba mucho. Notó cómo su miembro iba despertando y esperó que el mayor no se diera cuenta de ello.

…

Se dio cuenta, vaya que si se dio cuenta. Algo más o menos duro chocaba ahora contra su cuerpo. No se sorprendió del considerable tamaño de "eso"; después de todo Eren era el chico-titán, ¿no? Rio internamente de su propia ocurrencia y besó con más fuerza el cuello de Eren.

—Te pone si hago esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó, y la voz ronca que le salió hizo estremecerse al muchacho.

—S-sí —respondió éste entrecortadamente. Después de todo no era más que un muchacho de quince años, debía tener las hormonas a flor de piel y posiblemente no le hubieran hecho nunca algo como aquello. De pronto se escuchó un sonido fuera y Rivaille giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Al hacerlo, su cuello había quedado a plena disposición de Eren. No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que Levi sintiera lo suaves labios del muchacho y su lengua recorrer esa parte de él. Un sonido extraño, como un gruñido, salió de su garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo. Aquel sitio era lo más parecido a un punto débil que tenía y le alegraba que el joven hubiera tomado la iniciativa de besarle. Se dejó hacer durante un rato mientras sus manos recorrían el torso de Eren por encima de la ropa. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

…

La piel de Rivaille olía a lugar seguro, a hombre, a él. Y había algo en ella que le encantaba. Acarició el cuello del capitán al tiempo que lo besaba y lamía. Esperaba estar haciéndolo tan bien como se lo acababan de hacer a él. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba quitándole los arneses torpemente al hombre. Levi respondió haciendo lo mismo y fueron caminando hacia la cama hechos un lío de correas y hebillas. Cayó sobre el colchón con el mayor encima. Sintió cómo éste le levantaba la camiseta y recorría con la lengua su pecho y vientre. Mientras tanto él le acarició la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su pelo suave. La lengua del adulto no tardó en llegar a donde empezaba su pantalón. Levantó la mirada, pidiendo un permiso que Eren concedió al instante. Disfrutó por un momento del rostro excitado de su superior; sin duda era algo digno de ver. Rivaille le desabrochó los pantalones y acarició su erección por encima de la ropa interior. El joven se estremeció ante el contacto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su superior se proponía hacer se tapó el rostro con las manos. No quería ni mirar de la vergüenza que le daba. Sin embargo, no podía negar que lo estaba deseando. De pronto un calor húmedo se cernió alrededor de su miembro, arrancándole un placentero quejido. La lengua del hombre y sus movimientos le proporcionaron más placer del que jamás había sentido, ya que nadie salvo él mismo había tocado ahí abajo antes. De su boca comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos que no hicieron más que aumentar la excitación de Rivaille. Al cabo de un rato el placer fue demasiado.

—Señor, pare… voy a… —antes de terminar la frase, se corrió en la boca del mayor, pero este no hizo nada para evitarlo— Lo siento muchísimo —dijo totalmente avergonzado mientras veía a Rivaille limpiarse cuidadosamente.

—No me importa —contestó este sin más— pero, por favor, aquí no me hables de usted. Llámame Rivaille o Levi, como gustes.

Eren se sintió orgulloso; sabía que ese hombre sólo dejaba que le llamaran así personas muy cercanas a él.

—¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? —preguntó Levi sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —de pronto supo lo que iba a pasar— ¿Me lo vas a meter?

—Sí.

Una extraña mezcla entre miedo y excitación le invadió.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero! —exclamó alarmado.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? —preguntó Levi. Eren negó enérgicamente con la cabeza —Entonces no puedes decir si te gusta o no. Inténtalo; si no te gusta, la próxima vez yo seré el pasivo.

El chico se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad de un tema así?

—No quiero, además, ¿usted… tú lo has hecho así alguna vez?

—Sí —ante esa respuesta, Eren se quedó sin saber qué decir—. No obstante, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, así que tú decides.

El chico se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando. Le estaba dando a elegir, algo muy amable por su parte. Y la idea de tener a un excitado Rivaille encima moviéndose de esa manera se le antojaba apetecible. Pero le daba miedo porque seguro que le dolía a rabiar… qué diablos, lo haría de prueba. Siempre podía decirle que parara si el dolor se hacía muy insoportable.

—Está bien —aceptó al fin. En los labios de Levi se dibujó una fina sonrisa.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, así que sólo acuéstate. —tras decir eso le plantó un casto beso en los labios y buscó la entrada del muchacho. Humedeció uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo cuidadosamente.

Eren se tensó al sentir aquella presión. No dolía exactamente, pero era una sensación muy extraña. Levi movió el dedo en círculos lentos, intentando que el cuerpo del muchacho se acostumbrara. Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente, introdujo dos dedos.

Eso sí dolió. Eren pidió que parara, pero el mayor consiguió convencerle de que esperase un poco más, que le iba a gustar. Cuando movió los dos dedos, Eren comenzó a sentir un extraño calor por todo el cuerpo. Rivaille no tardó en dar con un punto en su interior que le hacía sentir placer. Sintió cómo su miembro iba despertando lentamente.

—Te lo dije —susurró el capitán con una sonrisa traviesa. El joven se ruborizó—. Voy a hacerlo ya.

Antes de que Eren pudiera replicar, su superior comenzó a introducirse en su interior. Lo hizo despacio, procurando que le doliera lo menos posible, y aunque el muchacho apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos no se quejó ni una sola vez. Cuando el dolor menguó los suficiente, Eren le indicó a Levi que podía moverse y este lo hizo despacio al principio, pero luego fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Verle desde abajo era algo sublime. Tenía el pelo algo desordenado, las mejillas rojas y los ojos y la boca entreabiertos. Respiraba sonoramente por el placer que le invadía.

…

Levi se estaba conteniendo. No quería hacerle daño al chico titán, era poco más que un niño después de todo y quería que lo disfrutara. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien, más aún cuando podía ser testigo de cómo la expresión del niño iba cambiando conforme aquellas nuevas sensaciones le invadían.

—Aah… ahí… otra vez ahí…—escuchar a Eren suplicar por más cuando encontró su punto sensible le excitaba aún más. No podría aguantar así mucho tiempo.

…

Acabó pidiéndole que fuera más rápido y que lo hiciera más fuerte. Ni él mismo se reconoció al decirlo, pero así fue. Aquello no era como lo había imaginado. Era todo tan intenso que en más de una ocasión pensó que iba a correrse sin haber tocado siquiera su miembro. Pero no, aquello no acababa, y él sinceramente no quería que lo hiciera.

—Eren… voy a correrme… —dijo el mayor con voz ronca, comenzando a masturbar su miembro. Los gemidos de ambos lo llenaban todo. El chico se abrazó a Levi cuando sintió que estaba a punto de terminar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Eren se vino en la mano del hombre y este en su interior con un gruñido de placer.

El peso de Rivaille al dejarse caer sobre él, extasiado, no le molestó en absoluto. Es más, le abrazó con fuerza aún respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Te ha gustado o no? —preguntó Levi una vez se hubieron calmado.

—Sí —respondió Eren rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente a su superior— aunque me duele todo.

—Es normal, tu cuerpo no está diseñado para lo que acabas de hacer. Pero te curas rápido así que en un rato se pasará.

Era cierto, lo había olvidado. Ser medio titán tenía sus cosas buenas después de todo.

Aunque le apenó, no pudo quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Levi. La gente sospecharía. Así que en cuanto se encontró bien se despidió de su ahora amante y salió de allí rumbo a su querido calabozo. Hasta la perspectiva de dormir sólo ahí abajo parecía más bonita después de lo ocurrido. Además, Rivaille le había prometido que dormiría con él ahí abajo al día siguiente con la excusa de tener que vigilarle. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en todas las cosas que podían ocurrir accidentalmente.


End file.
